Harry MD
by Domino Samme
Summary: A Harry Potter House M.D. crossover. A student at Hogwarts gets sick with something magic can't cure. The doctors from House are called over from America to cure it. Read as the doctors gradually realise the magic. Romance will weave in with the story too
1. Phoenix Tears

**A.N. This is my first fanfiction. More chapters on the way! Please enjoy**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or House M.D.**

"Blue jellybeans."

Professor McGonagall swept onto the rising steps of the ancient gargoyle, her brow creased in worry and her lips thinner than usual. She reached the top and the door swung open, revealing the familiar room of whizzing and whirring objects. Only today, everything was still.

"The phoenix tears didn't work."

Dumbledore strode over to Fawkes and stroked her head. "You tried."

"Albus! This girl will die soon! She must be sent home!"

"She is too sick."

"What are we going to do?"

"Try something else."

"But we've tried everything!'

Dumbledore peered down his half moon glasses. "Not everything."

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"As you all know, one of our students is very sick."

All around the great hall, heads turned to look at Harry and Ron. They both had their heads down.

"Sick," Dumbledore continued "with something that magic cannot cure. Professor McGonagall and I have discussed this deeply, and we have one last hope for her."

"Just let the mudblood die already!" Malfoy whispered. A few kids around him snickered. "What is he going to do next? Bring in _muggles _to fix her?"

"We are bringing in a team of doctors from America." Dumbledore's eye twinkled. "They are muggles."

A gasp ran like a tidal wave across the great hall.

"Wow muggles!""What? How can muggles fix something wizards can't?"

"Those filthy animals!"

"My cousin is a muggle."

Dumbledore brought up his hands. The hall hushed. "This is the only way we can save her. Now we don't want to have to erase memories unnecessarily. These people must not know of magic. We are building a new sick bay outside the castle for them to work on her because I'm afraid the castle itself would give a lot away." He Leaned over, his electric blue eyes penetrating each and every student. "We must warn you all. Do not use magic anywhere near them. These doctors are the last chance for her."

An eerie silence settled over the great hall.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"What the hell are they thinking?! How are muggles meant to fix her when magic can't?!" Ron was fuming.

"What? You want to just give up on her do you?" Harry questioned.

"Well this is basically the same thing! You always say how much you hate the muggles you live with!"

Harry lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't need to think about the Dursleys right now. He had enough to think about for now. He just couldn't forget the day that she became sick. He was angry at himself for letting her pass off the rash and fevers as nothing. Maybe if he had made her see the nurse earlier, they could've fixed it. And Hermione wouldn't be dying.

**How did I go? My first chapter of my first fanfiction? Please review with all your comments!**


	2. Déjà vu

**A.N. This is basically a chapter of the day of what happened to Hermione. Its really short but I felt it needed to be in there.**

**Pairings: House/Cameron (later), Ron/Hermione, Maybe Wilson/Some random hogwarts teacher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or House MD**

POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.POTTER MD.

Déjà Vu

Gryffindor were down 180-50. It was all down to Harry. He zoomed around, wind slapping his face, searching for the gold. He heard a gasp from the crowd but ignored it as he focused on searching for the snitch. That was more important that some idle gasps. Then he saw it. A glint in the sunlight. He sped towards it as fast as his broomstick would carry him. The Gryffindor stands were bubbling with excitement, yelling encouragement, advice. By the time the Slytherin Seeker realised and raced after Harry, it was all too late. Cheers erupted and flood of red and gold was soon out on the field, surrounding Harry. He felt elated. Between compliments and slaps on the back he searched for Ron and Hermione, who were nowhere to be seen. As he searched, he spotted Hagrid looking oddly disgruntled and raced up to him.

"Hagrid, have you seen-"

"Harry, ya better come with me."

"What's going on?"

"Just come."

Hagrid led Harry through the castle and up to the sick bay. The superior feeling he had from winning the quidditch game was gone. Harry felt a sick feeling of déjà vu as he walked through the doors. He had already been through here once when Hermione was petrified. He just hoped it wasn't as serious.

He walked through to find Ron sitting and leaning over a bed holding her hand.

_"Oh god" _Harry thought. _"Please no."_

Hermione was lying on her back, fully clothed, her bushy hair spread out over her pillow. She had a rash like a butterfly across her face. She was unconscious.

"Oh my god. Hermione! Is she okay?" Harry cried, flying to Hermione's side and grabbing her hand.

"She said she was feeling dizzy and the she just… collapsed." Ron said quietly. His eyes were red and puffy and he had tear streaks down his face. Harry could feel tears burning in his eyes.

"But… she'll be okay, right?" Harry spoke, swallowing his tears.

"She's stable. Pomfrey just said to leave her how she is and to wait till she wakes."

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey walked up. "I need to ask you boys a few questions." She flicked her wand and a chair flew over and she sat down.

"Has she been sick recently at all?" She asked.

"Uh… she's had fevers every now and then…" Harry said slowly.

"Has she been more tired that usual?"

"Well yeah, but she always studies late. Nothing out of the ordinary. Why has she got a rash on her face?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to work out what's wrong with her. Once I know that, I'll be able to treat her."


	3. Persuasion

"Why should I fly to some remote castle in England to treat some sick girl who probably just ate some…bad cheese or something?" House was attempting to walk away from Cuddy, cursing his leg as Cuddy kept up with him quite easily.

"They say they've tried everything and nothing is working."

"Everybody Lies."

"What so they are just paying to have 5 doctors flown over from America just _because they can_?"

"Your butt is really big today. Are you working out more?" House stepped into the elevator. "Uh uh! I ride _alone_." He said as Cuddy tried to follow. She sighed and stepped out. "Why do I let him do that? I'm _his_ boss!" She said to herself as the doors closed. She shook her head and walked off to find Cameron.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"Yeah yeah, it's the right thing to do, blahdeblahdeblah." House said as Cameron walked into his office with an angry look on her face.

"Well," Cameron began. "It is the right thing to do! We could save her life and you don't even care-"

"Wow, did you know you are just like this coffee cup?" He cut in, holding up his coffee.

"What?"

"_Predictable._"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I still think we should do this."

"Yeah, I know what you think."

"I'm serious House. They have asked for you because even over in England, they know what a good doctor you are! You are a good doctor."

"Wow Cuddy really got you didn't she?" He said.

"But, you need to go. She'll die if you don't treat her!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Oh for goodness sake, don't they have doctors over in England?"

"House. Do this." She walked around the desk to him and leant in close to him. "For me." And she walked out down the hall leaving House with a slightly shocked look on his face.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Foreman and Chase were questioning Cameron. They didn't believe that she had managed to convince House to go to England.

"Maybe he asked her for a date and she said yes. Wait no that was the other way around wasn't it."

"I'm not the one who kissed a terminal 9 year old."

"Oh she got you good!" Foreman laughed.

"So how'd you do it then?" Chase asked.

"I have my ways. I told him why he should do it and I guess he just… understood."

"That isn't the whole story. We aren't stupid Cameron. Telling him that it is the moral thing to do wouldn't change his mind. He's a selfish sarcastic bastard!" Chase cried.

"Sarcastic bastard? You wouldn't be talking about me would you now?" House yelled from his office.

"Shut up House!" Cameron called. She lowered her voice. "Why do you say that I convinced him by telling him it was the right thing to do?" Her eyes twinkled and she swept out of the room leaving Foreman and Chase speechless.

"I wish you would stop doing that Cameron!" House cried as he limped into the room. "Well then boys, road trip! Except technically it's not a road trip. England has such bad roads." He raised his eyebrows at Chase who was still staring at the door where Cameron had exited the room. "What's wrong Chase? Did Foreman steal your hair gel? Eric! Stealing is wrong! Go to your room!"

"Shut up House." Foreman said.

"That's another thing I wish people would stop doing. Why should I shut up? I mean-"

"House-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" House cried. Foreman went silent. "Okay, I'm done."

Foreman rolled his eyes. "What did she do?"

"Are you suggesting that I have no morals?"

He sighed. "Fine. I give up." Foreman got up and walked out of the room.

"Well then Chase-" House began but Chase got up and walked out too. He knew better than to be left alone with House, especially when House was in one of his moods.

"What, do I smell or something?!" House cried out to no one in particular.


	4. Under the Sea

**A.N. This is just a short chapter, with the beginning of something with House/Cam. I don't think its written as well as some of the others but it just gives the opportunity for a Cam/House moment.**

**Pairings: For this chapter House/Cameron, later Ron/Hermione, maybe Wilson/Some random Hogwarts teacher**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, Harry Potter or Disney. I am not profiting from this (I wish I was...)**

The plane flight was long and uncomfortable. For starters, the flight was delayed by four hours and Cameron, Chase, Foreman and Wilson had to put up with House's incessant jabbering in the lounge.

"Damn!" Chase said as he plonked his bag down after 10 minutes of searching through it.

"Aww Chase, did you forget your teddy?" House teased.

"Shut up and listen to your iPod." Chase snapped.

House pouted and shoved his iPod in his ears. The others could soon hear "Under the Sea" from the Little Mermaid blasting from the earphones.

"That can't be good for your ears House." Cameron said.

"What have you got against Sebastian?!" House cried and stormed off to another chair in the other side of the lounge.

Cameron rolled her eyes and smiled. "_That's House for you." _She thought. She thought about him for a long time. His leg, his sarcasm, his bright blue eyes…

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Chase, Wilson and Foreman were at the bar, ordering three strong coffees. Chase looked back to where Cameron was sitting.

"Is it me, or has Cameron been staring at House for the past half an hour?"

Foreman and Wilson looked around at her.

"Yeah I think so." Foreman said.

"But I thought she didn't like him anymore?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know what to think now." Chase sighed, looking over at Cameron.

"I don't think she likes him. She's probably just thinking." Wilson said unsurely.

"Thinking about House." Chase added.

"No, just about the flight and you know, girl… stuff."

Foreman smirked. "Girl stuff?"

"I'll bet you 100 bucks that she's thinking about House and really likes him." Chase pulled a one hundred dollar note out of his pocket and waved it in Wilson's face.

"Well… Okay you're on. But we won't know what she's thinking about." Wilson replied.

"Yes we will."

"What are you gunna do, go up and ask her?" Wilson raised his eyebrows, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"Why not?" Chase cried and started walking towards where Cameron was sitting.

"No! What are you- get back here!" Wilson cried running after Chase.

Foreman was left standing by three steaming coffees. He looked at the waiter. "I'll cover these two." He paid the waiter, balanced the coffees in his hands and walked carefully over to the others.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"Are you staring at House?"

Cameron jumped.

"CHASE!" Wilson exclaimed.

Cameron stared at Chase's curious eyes. She wasn't staring at… wait maybe she was. How long had she been staring? Was it obvious? What was she going to do-

"Cameron!"

"What? Oh. Um…" She stammered.

"You owe me $100 Wilson." Chase sat down triumphantly.

"What is going on?" Cameron was beginning to get angry. Had they been talking about her? Trying to interfere with her personal life? _Betting _on it?

Foreman put the coffees on the table. "They saw you staring at House and Chase bet Wilson that you were staring because you like him."

"So you see me as an item then? A thing? Chase? Wilson?" Cameron was getting really mad.

Wilson was shifting uncomfortably in his seat while Chase stared right into Cameron's eyes. "But do you like him?"

"You're such a boy." Cameron said quietly and walked off.

"What? What did I say?" Chase called after her.

Foreman looked at him. "Nice work Chase."

**A.N. What do you think? Please review with what you want to happen with Cameron and House! Also, your comments on the writing itself are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	5. Rheumatoid

**A.N. This chapter is the beginning of the diagnosing. I notice that I have the tendency to pay out Chase a lot. I don't have anything against him though. I reckon he is really cool! Personally, I don't like Foreman. He's boring.**

**Pairings: Same as usual, Cameron/House and Ron/Hermione and then Wilson and maybe Prof. Sprout (thanks Ananas72)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or Harry Potter (even though it would be cool to own them sadly I don't) and I don't own PSPs and stuff. House's PSP is cool.**

"Well done Professor!" McGonagall exclaimed as the rash on Hermione's face disappeared before her eyes.

Professor Sprout grinned. "It was all I could do to help the poor girl. Luckily my Snapping Aloes are in season and have reached the stage of picking." She handed McGonagall the pot of cream she was holding. "Now remember to apply it twice a week for at least two months to prevent the rash from returning.

"I will make sure that it gets done."

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Harry looked around at the muggles, who were busily poking and prodding the unconscious Hermione. There was a blonde man that looked no older than 20, with a strong Australian accent. Harry couldn't see how this blonde man could be smart enough to cure Hermione. Anyone with such perfect hair couldn't possibly pay a lot of attention to his job.

The other man was black, with no stunning features, although he looked considerably older than the blonde doctor. Harry thought that he looked quite sensible.

There was a woman who looked a few years older than the blonde man but a few years younger than the black man, with deep burgundy brown hair. She had it pinned in a half pony with a fringe hanging loosely at the front. It fell in such a nice way, framing her face perfectly. She was very pretty.

"Hi boys." The woman said as the three doctors approached Ron and Harry. "I'm Dr Cameron." She smiled warmly.

"I'm Dr Chase." The blonde nodded at the two boys.

"And I'm Dr Foreman."

"Now, we need to ask you a few questions about your friend here, to help with her diagnosis." Dr Cameron said. "Has she been unwell at all? Fevers, tiredness, anything out of the ordinary?"

"She's been really tired lately and she had some fevers too." Ron began.

"She was complaining about sore knees last week. It's weird because she doesn't do a lot of sport or anything." Harry continued.

"Anything else?" Dr Chase asked.

"Umm… she had a rash before but Professor Sprout put some stuff on it and it's gone." Ron said.

"Well that won't really mean anything if it went with some old cream." Dr Chase said to the others.

The other doctors nodded.

"If that's all then that's all we'll need for now. Thankyou Ron. Thankyou Harry." Dr Foreman said.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"Sooo, arthralgia, lethargy and fevers. What have we got?" House scribbled on a temporary portable whiteboard.

"Nice work in here. Looks just like the diagnostics room back at the hospital." Foreman commented, looking around.

The doctors had been provided with their own small building to work in. House had put things around one room to make it like the diagnostics room in America. He had convinced Cuddy to let him bring a portable whiteboard. He even put a little coffee machine in the corner.

Everyone nodded, looking around, agreeing with Foreman.

"ARTHRALIGA, LETHARGY AND FEVERS!" House cried over everyone else.

"Well, she has joint pains and she collapsed. Could be Rheumatoid Arthritis." Chase suggested.

There was a long silence as everyone stared at House to wait for his opinion.

House rolled his eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fine. Chase and Cameron, run some bloods. Wilson and Foreman do a joint aspiration on her knee."

The four doctors rushed out of the room. House sighed and limped through to his temporary office.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Cameron and Chase were taking Hermione's blood, not speaking. Cameron was still angry.

After a few minutes, Chase broke the silence.

"Just so you know, the whole thing with the bet at the airport, Wilson wasn't really involved. If you're going to get mad at someone, get angry at me."

"Okay. I'm angry at you." Cameron said, without looking up.

Chase hadn't been expecting that. He though Cameron would forgive him because he had admitted to doing the wrong thing. Normally, she was easy to manipulate with that stuff. She must be really mad.

"Chase. You made a bet on me. On my personal life. I'm mad about that!" Cameron said, finally looking at Chase.

Chase's eyes widened. "You're personal life? So you _do _like him!"

Cameron removed the needle from Hermione's arm. "This isn't the right way to go about earning my forgiveness you realise."

Chase went and looked out the window. "I just don't see how in the world you can be attracted to a man twice your age that is sarcastic, annoying, and stubborn and acts like a five year old!"

Cameron didn't reply.

Chase turned around just in time to see the door shut. He quickly followed her to go test the blood.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

"The bloods were negative." Chase said as he and Cameron walked into House's office. House didn't look up from his PSP. "House! It's not rheumatoid!" He cried, trying to get House's attention.

Cameron opened her mouth to speak but House beat her to it. "What tells you it's not?"

"The tests were negative!" Chase snapped.

House became very engrossed in his game, sticking his tongue out to the side. "I still don't see how that proves anything."

Cameron butted in. "Not everyone with Rheumatoid Arthritis tests positive in their bloods."

"Which is why I told Wilson and Foreman to test the fluid in her knee. Where are they anyway? How long does it take to test the fluid?" House looked around for a moment. As if on cue, Foreman and Wilson walked in. House went back to his game.

"Test was negative." Foreman said.

Chase had a triumphant look on his face.

House turned off his game. "I'm very proud of you. You must be so thrilled that we still don't know what is wrong with this girl and she'll die if we don't work it out soon. Well done Chase."

**A.N. Reviews keep the chapters coming. I really appreciate reviews. Hope you liked that chapter.**


	6. One o'clock in the Morning

**A.N. Chapter 6 finally up! It's a bit longer than the others, but still pretty short. I wrote at least 400 words of no dialogue! I'm trying not to rely on it so much- even though I do. There are more Harry Potter people in this one. Sorry if I'm quite heavy on the House and not so much Harry. I'll try for more Harry for all those major HP fans out there.**

**Pairings: Cameron/House of course, Ron/Hermione, Wilson/maybe Sprout I don't know. Maybe some Hogwarts students might flirt with Chase.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot of this particular story (thankyou very much) but nothing else mentioned.**

Cameron woke up. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned for half and hour. She couldn't sleep. She pulled back her covers and put on a jacket. The building was silent. She shuffled down the hall and went for a walk. It was a clear night and the moon was almost full. She walked around for a while before lying down at the bottom of a grassy slope and staring at the stars.

Cameron had been lying there for an hour at least, staring at the sky, lost in her thoughts before she heard a noise behind her. She started. Footsteps. Who would it be? Could it be a crazed maniac with a gun? A security guard to kick her off the grounds? The footsteps stopped right behind her. She sat up and looked around slowly. She breathed a sigh of relief and lay back down. It was House.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

He put down his cane and lay down next to her. "You weren't in your room."

Cameron stared at him, with curious eyes. "And you care because…?"

"Just curious to speak to you, as one always is at one o'clock in the morning."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

She sighed. "Wilson has a big mouth huh."

"Yeah, well now it's out in the open, why were you staring at me?"

Her heart began beating fast. Should she tell him? No. He would just laugh and tease her. That was just what he did. But then why was he asking? At 1:00am?

"Cameron. Do you like me?" He said. There was no hint of malice in his voice.

Cameron was startled. She didn't think he would just ask her straight out.

House moved close to her. "Do you?" He asked, his voice soft and gentle.

They stared into each other's eyes. "No. I don't like you." Cameron whispered.

House looked awkward and started to get up. Cameron put out her hand and pulled him back down.

"Hey, you didn't let me finish." She said, a tiny smile forming on her face. "No, I don't like you."

House looked back at her, confused.

Cameron moved right in close to him and said so quietly that House could barely hear her. "Ilove you."

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Cameron waltzed into the conference room the next morning.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. "Anyone want a coffee?" She asked a shocked Wilson, Chase and Foreman.

"Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Wilson exclaimed and Cameron glided around the room passing the coffees around.

"You could say that." Cameron tried not to laugh at the irony of the fact that she hadn't even woken up in a bed this morning.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Alrighty then."

"For goodness sake. Why is House _always late_?" Foreman groaned.

The door swung open. "I am not!" House cried as he limped in.

"Finally. House, we have another lead on Hermione." Wilson said.

"Who?"

Wilson sighed. "The _patient_. Anyway, we did some more blood tests and she has high potassium."

"We think she has Addison's disease."

The room went silent, waiting for House's response.

House stared at them for a moment before throwing his arms into the air. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start her on IV steroids!"

The room erupted in movement and the four doctors scrambled up and grabbed their files. Within moments, they were out the door.

House sighed as he limped into his office. He took out his iPod and started listening to "The Special Two" by Missy Higgins.

Meanwhile, the others had gone off to Hermione's room to give the steroids.

Cameron attached the drip to Hermione's arm and the doctors all stood waiting. After a few minutes, the steroids worked their magic. She gradually opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" Hermione grumbled slightly dazed.

"It's okay Hermione. Don't worry. You collapsed last week but you're okay now. I'm Doctor Chase. This is Dr Cameron, Foreman and Wilson." Chase said, gesturing to each of the doctors respectively. "You are still at your school, just in a special hospital wing."

Cameron whipped out a pocket torch. "Follow the light with your eyes."

"Everything is blurry… wait… wait… I can see now."

Cameron turned off the torch. "Now, do you have any aches and pains, any problems?"

"Well my knee hurts, but it has been for a while… wait, why isn't the normal school nurse treating me?"

"You're quite sick but we are treating you and we think we know what is wrong." Cameron said.

"Wait can I see Harry and Ron? Are they here?"

"They are back at the school. It took a long time to get them to leave your side. Would you like me to send a message to get them down here?" Cameron asked gently.

"Oh no. I wouldn't want them missing their lessons. It can wait till later." Hermione clarified.

The door swung open. An older doctor limped in. "Oh for goodness sake! Stuff lessons! Do you think they'd rather be stuck inside or come and see you?" House exclaimed. "I'm Dr House." He said, when all Hermione could produce was a shocked expression. "Wilson. Send a message to Ron and Harry."

Wilson dashed out of the room.

In a few minutes, Ron and Harry came running in, followed by a puffed Wilson.

"Hermione! You gave us a real scare!" Harry cried.

"Well, we'll leave you kids to talk." Cameron said.

The five doctors left the room.

Harry and Ron sat there for a long time, answering all the questions Hermione had to ask. They couldn't blame her. If they had woken up in some room with 4 random people, they would have some questions too. Once Hermione had finished, Harry remembered that Hermione didn't know anything about the doctors.

"Hermione, we have to tell you, those doctors that were in here before, they're muggles." Harry said. "They can't know anything about the magic of this place. Dumbledore doesn't want to have to erase their memories in case they forget something important about treating you."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Hermione, you have to promise to never do this to us again. It's really scary." Ron said, squeezing her hand.

She looked into his eyes. "I promise."

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

Cameron woke up to the beeping of her pager. She checked the clock. 1:00am. She grabbed her pager from her bedside table. Her heart leapt. It was from House.

_Meet me at the hill_

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD.

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

Wilson blindly swung at his alarm clock, managing to turn it off on the fourth hit. It was 5:30am. He slid out of bed. The room was in precise order. The night before, he had hung up his clothes for the next day on a coat hanger and put them on a hook in the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and splashed his face to wake himself up and had a drink of water. He then put on his tracksuit pants and an old t-shirt. He pulled on his runners and tiptoed down the hall. He walked out of the building and began his morning jog.

After a few minutes, Wilson was properly awake. The sun was just beginning to rise. The lawns were glistening with droplets of dew. He puffed along, taking in his surroundings. He passed an old hut with amazingly huge pumpkins growing out the front. He brushed them off as gene modification, even though he was slightly shocked that someone living in a hut like that could afford to genetically modify pumpkins, but he couldn't think of any other explanation.

Wilson plonked himself down under a tree and caught his breath. He had been running for almost an hour now and was quite puffed. Ahead of him was a small hill and he needed to breathe before going over it. He sat for a few minutes before heaving himself up and continuing his jog. He was just crossing the top of the hill when he stopped. At the bottom there were two people. He couldn't quite make them out from where he was but he snuck down the side and tried to get a good view. It would make some good gossip to share with House. He hid behind a tree and peeked out finally having a good view of their faces.

Wilson almost fell over. He had to refrain himself from yelling out. _Oh you have got to be kidding me. _There was House, asleep, holding Cameron in his arms. He stood there, shocked, staring for a few minutes before snapping out of it. He ran off quietly back to the building.

House was so getting lectured today.

**A.N. Sooo what do you think? It's been really difficult to get the diagnosis parts in there because I'm not a doctor or anything. Go easy on me. I've done a lot of research on diagnosis and so on so I hope it works. Also, this chapter is a little different. Did it work? Reviews keep the chapters coming! I really appreciate your comments. Thanks!**


	7. Sex on the Couch

**A.N.**** I haven't updated for ages! Sorry, had an overload of school work lately. I'll try to make this one longer to make up for it. Sorry the paragraph/section-y things are really short. I'll**** try to make them longer.**

**Pairings: House/Cameron, a bit later Hermione/Ron and maybe Wilson and a teacher- depends on how it fits in with the story**

Wilson was standing outside House's office, deciding how he would ask about Cameron. "_I went for a jog this morning, lovely scenery…__"__No that's bad. __"__I went for a jog this morning. Have you seen that hill…__"__ No. __"__I saw you with Cameron this morning…__"__Of course not! That's stupid! __"__I love these grounds. I we__nt for a jog this morning. I__ knocked on your door to see if you wanted to come…__"__ Yes that'll do._

He walked into House's office. "I-"

"Let me guess. You went for a jog this morning and saw me with Cameron." House cut in.

Wilson's eyes widened. "How did y-"

"And yes I have seen the hill. Personally I don't think the grounds are that nice." House limped over to a startled Wilson. "Next time you practice, don't do it so loudly." He walked out of his office and down the hall.

Wilson rolled his eyes. Then he realised that House was halfway down the hall.

"House! Get back here!" He cried as he ran down the hall after him. Lucky for him, House was slowed down by his leg and was still in sight. "House!" Wilson said as he caught up with him.

House ignored him and kept walking. "Wow they have long corridors here."

"House." Wilson grabbed House's cane.

House pouted. "That's not very nice." He whinged, impersonating a five year old. "You're not invited to my birthday party anymore."

There was a loud bang from the castle. The doctors paused but shrugged it off.

Wilson continued. "What has got into your head? She's half your age, she's nothing like you, she likes… fuzzy bunnies! It can only end badly! You can't do this to her. Why are you doing this?!" He cried.

House snatched back his cane. "I don't talk to bullies." He said and stormed off towards his office.

Wilson tried to follow but House slammed his door and locked it, poking his tongue out at him before turning on his TV to watch _General Hospital_.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

There was a knock on the door. House didn't look up from the TV. It was probably Wilson coming back to pester him. That could wait till after this episode. It was almost over anyway. A minute later the credits began rolling, with a trailer for the next episode. House's eyes widened. "NO!"

The knock came again. "Go away!" House cried, gripping the TV. "No! No! No!"

"House! I need to talk to you!" A muffled voice called through the door. But it wasn't Wilson. House looked up before sliding a key under the door and looking back at the TV.

The door unlocked and Cameron walked in. "I-"

"THEY'RE CANCELLING GENERAL HOSPITAL! NEXT EPISODE IS THE LAST ONE!" House screamed at her.

Cameron walked over and turned off the TV. "House. I need to know what's happening between us. Is it just going to be secret meetings at night? Because if that is all you can do, then it's not going to work."

"THEY CAN'T CANCEL IT!"

"Shut up House."

"Well the night meetings aren't secret if that helps." House suggested, calming down.

"What?"

"Wilson saw us this morning."

Cameron sat down next to him. "Who else has he told?"

"No clue."

"Well, what are we going to do? Is this going to work? Because if it is going to work, you have to put in an effort."

House stared into Cameron's eyes for a while before speaking. "Cameron," he whispered. "I love you."

And he kissed her.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

"So can I go soon?" Hermione asked Chase as he administered the last of her treatment of IV Steroids.

"Yep, just as soon as the treatment is finished and we know you're okay." He smiled.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, can I have something for my right knee? It really hurts." She said, pulling back the covers to show him.

Chase nodded. "Sure. I'll get you some oral analgesia- what the?"

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

Cameron woke up to the sound of House's pager and very soon after, her pager. She sat up on the couch to see House sitting at his desk, his hair all messed up, staring at her. She smiled at him before looking down at her pager.

_New symptom._

She looked back at House, who was still staring at her.

"Your pager-" Cameron began after a silence.

House shrugged. "You have the same page as me no doubt. I don't feel the need to check mine."

"Don't you want to know what it's _about_?" She questioned.

"Well I have a feeling you're about to tell me anyway."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's Chase. Hermione has a new symptom."

"Always with the names. Who is Her-my-knee?"

She sighed. "Oh an old friend from high school who popped in with a bit of a cold- THE PATIENT!"

House made a face.

There was another bang from the castle. Cameron jumped.

"Don't worry Cam. I heard it before. It's fine."

Cameron nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Cameron handed House his cane and they went out the door.

"You do realise that your hair is everywhere and your shirt is buttoned up wrong." Cameron said, looking him up and down.

House smirked. "Speak for yourself."

Cameron then realised that she looked the same. She made a vain attempt to flatten her hair and clothing and looking over at House for his approval.

House just stared at her feet. She soon followed his gaze before running back to his office and slid on her shoes, returning a few inches higher.

"I don't know how you walk in those things." House commented.

"I'll teach you sometime." She grinned and started up the hall the Hermione's room.

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

"You took your time." Foreman commented as House and Cameron walked in together.

Wilson shrugged. "Well, they're here now."

"Am I the only one to notice that Cameron is never late for anything, and that she just walked in late, with House?" Chase asked. "And that they both look a bit… ruffled?"

"Yeah sorry we're late. We were having sex on the couch." House said sarcastically. He felt Cameron stiffen next to him.

Wilson raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah and so were Wilson and Foreman, but at least they got here on time!" Chase laughed.

Wilson and Foreman shuffled away from each other.

"Um, excuse me, aren't you here to look at my knee?" A small voice said.

"Sorry Hermione." Cameron said before turning to House and Chase. "Yes that is what we are meant to be doing!" She said sternly and turned back to Hermione. "Now let's have a look."

Hermione pulled back her sheets and revealed her knee.

"Well that's a stunner!" House exclaimed.

Her knee was bright red and swollen. "It's really painful." She said.

"Wilson. Notify the school and tell them that she is still sick." House said, becoming serious.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm still sick?"

There was silence around the room before House spoke.

"Yes."

POTTER MD.POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

"So, what have we got?" House said as he scribbled the new symptom on the white board.

"Thyroiditis? If her thyroid is under or over active, it could cause tiredness and if its due to a virus it could cause joint pains." Chase suggested.

"Yeah and the swelling has nothing to do with it?"

Chase sighed.

"It could be-"

BANG!

"What is with those bangs?! I've heard 3 today already!" Wilson cried.

There was a wave of agreement around the room.

"I think I'm going up there to make sure everything is okay." Cameron said, getting out of her seat.

"I'm going up there too." House said.

"But you don't give a damn if everything is okay." Foreman stated.

"Meh. I'm curious." He replied.

Cameron shrugged and walked out the door. House quickly followed but as he did, he spoke to the others. "Keep an eye one the patient."

"Hey Cameron! Wait for me!" House yelled as he limped as fast as he could after her. Cameron stopped and waited. "Thanks." House said as he caught up to her. They continued to walk out the door and out onto the grounds, towards the castle.

After a long silence, Cameron spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, may I ask?"

"No you may not ask." House replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You told them we had sex on the couch!"

"And do you think they believed us?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. Now, moving on."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"You know House, you can be quite romantic when you want to be." She said afterwards.

House wiggled his eyebrows. "Hey sexy lady."

The looked at each other for a few moments in silence before both collapsing in hysterics.

After wiping away the tears of laughter, House got up and offered Cameron his hand.

He smiled at her. "Let's go see what those noises were."

**A.N. So, I tried to make that a bit longer, still not very long sorry, it just seemed like the right place to stop. The next chapter will have some Harry Potter stuff I promise. I'm sort of obsessed with House right now because the season just finished and I'm sad about it but this next chapter will have some stuff inside the castle and I'll try to put in some Hermione/Ron action a bit. Remember, reviews keep the chapters coming!**


	8. Filthy Muddles

The class was alive with chatter. On Professor McGonagall's desk, there was a pile of ear muffs. In front of the desk, sitting placid on a perch was a beautiful, smooth, midnight black raven.

Professor McGonagall raised her hands and the class went silent.

She flicked her wand at the raven.

"_Silvaren_" She cried.

The raven vanished behind a puff of smoke. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats as the smoke cleared. There was a gasp.

The raven was solid gold.

"Now everyone, repeat after me. '_Silvaren'_"

"_Silvaren_." Twenty-four eager voices echoed.

McGonagall began handing out the ear muffs. "Now, before anyone tries, I would like you each to put these on. If this spell backfires, it can excrete a very loud snapping sound. Now do I have a volunteer?"

Twenty-four hands flew into the air.

"Weasley."

Twenty-three groans and one cheer escaped across the room.

"Yes!" Ron cleared his throat, aiming his wand at Pigwidgeon.

"Now be _very _precise with your pronunciation!" McGonagall warned.

"Kay." He hurled his wand at the owl. "_Silvren_"

BANG.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

"Transfiguration my ass! I just couldn't get it! _Silvaren_ this, _Silvaren_ that!" Ron exclaimed and he trudged back to the common room with Harry.

Harry sighed. "You'll get it with practice."

"That's easy for you to say mister "_get it perfect the first time_"! Everyone got it except for me!" Ron sneered.

Harry had to work to keep from smiling. Ron could get so touchy. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they arrived at the portrait.

Harry stepped out in front of Ron, blocking him from entering. Ron glared at him. "Oh don't pout." Harry teased. "Ow! What was that for?" He cried at Ron while rubbing his freshly bruised arm. He followed Ron up to the dorm. He burst through the door.

"Ron-"

"_Silvaren!"_

BANG.

There were shouts of irritation from the common room.

"Dammit!" Ron cried, flinging himself down onto the bed.

Woah that it really loud without ear muffs!" Harry patted his freshly singed eyebrows. "Wait…did you just try to turn meinto solid gold?"

Ron looked away. "Uhh…maybe." He said quickly.

Harry rolled his eyes and went and lay down on his own bed. He would have been a bit frightened that Ron had tried to turn him to gold if there was any chance of him actually getting the spell to _work_. He fingered what was left of his eyebrows. He sighed and decided to go look for Hermione. She would know how to fix them. He sat up and walked a few steps before it realisation smacked him in the face. Hard. If Hermione was here, she could've helped Ron with the spell and there would be no need to fix Harry's eyebrows. But Hermione wasn't there. She was dying. He fell back onto his bed, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat and blinking away the tears that were flooding his eyes. His attempts were in vain.

"Are you… crying Harry?" Ron sat up on his bed. "Look, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I knew I wouldn't have actually turned you into gold. No need to-"

"I'm not crying about that okay!?" Harry shouted.

Ron looked taken aback.

Harry wiped his eyes and quietened down. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Hermione."

Ron didn't reply. He got up off his bed and quietly left the room.

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

Hermione was the main thought on Ron's mind, all day, every day. It was constant pain. In his anger at the transfiguration spell he had gone a little while without thinking about her. He paid for it. He ran through the common room, ignoring snide comments about the failed attempts in transfiguration. Fighting off the tears, he ran past infinite paintings, down endless stairways, under vast ceilings, rounding countless corners until…

Slam.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" A man Ron recognised as Hermione's doctor yelled.

"House! Don't be so rude!" Another doctor yelled, before turning to Ron. "Oh hello Ron. We heard some loud banging noises and we were wondering if everyone was okay-"

"WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST GET OVER IT!? ITS JUST A STUPID SPELL! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!" Ron cried with tears running down his face and continued running towards the temporary hospital.

He was almost there. He didn't slow down till he was through the doors and halfway down the corridor. He realised that he would have to stop crying before he went and saw Hermione. He had to be brave and strong. He stood outside the empty doctor's office. He peered inside. There was a whiteboard with words written on it. He soon realised that they were describing what Hermione had. He shrugged and looked around a bit more.

There were files all over the big desk and empty coffee mugs everywhere. Ron wiped away the last of his tears before heading down the hall to Hermione's room. He was almost there when he stopped abruptly. He ran back to the office and looked at the white board again. Her rash wasn't written on the board. Did the doctors know that Professor McGonagall was putting on cream for it? Did it matter in making her better again?

He ran down to Hermione's room and crashed into another doctor. Did they have it in for him today? He quickly remembered what he wanted to say.

"Do you know about the rash!?"

The blonde doctor he remembered as Dr. Chase stared at him, bewildered. "What rash? Do you have a rash?"

"No! Hermione's rash! It-wasn't-on-the-white-board-in-the-office-and-" He rushed.

Dr. Chase shook his head. "Hermione doesn't have a rash."

"Yes she does! A rash that looks like a butterfly across her face! Professor McGonagall puts cream on it once a week to sustain it because she thought that it hurt."

The doctor stared for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh my god."

Ron panicked. "Is something wrong?"

"Tell your professor to stop putting the cream on. I have to go." Dr. Chase ran off to the office pulling a black electronic thing off his pants and pushing some buttons.

Ron stared after him before heading into Hermione's room and running straight to her bedside.

"Ron! How are you?" Hermione smiled happily at him.

"Silly question. How are _you_?" He replied, happy again.

"My knee hurts, but I'm alright. The doctors are really nice. A little weird, but nice."

Ron smiled and thought for a moment. He took a deep breath. "Look, Hermione, I have to tell you something."

"Anything." She gazed pleasantly at him.

"Well… I… I like you."

POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD. POTTER MD

"This castle is huge, isn't it House?" Cameron commented, staring all around her.

"The main things that surprise me are the paintings. I swear they are moving but as soon as I look right at them they stop."

"Yeah I know it's weird."

They came to a stop.

"Are those staircases… moving?" Cameron stared in amazement.

"Pinch me, they are! Okay this castle is starting to freak me out. Let's find someone."

"Left or right?"

"Uhh… right. I want to see what is up with those staircases. Must be some pretty high tech stuff." House decided.

They started turning the corner until…

Slam.

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" House yelled at a ginger haired boy that had just run into him.

"House! Don't be so rude!" Cameron yelled angrily, before turning to the boy. She instantly recognised him. "Oh hello Ron. We heard some loud banging noises and we were wondering if everyone was okay-"

"WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST GET OVER IT!? ITS JUST A STUPID SPELL! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE!" Ron cried with tears running down his face and kept running through the castle.

House and Cameron stared after Ron in shock.

"Oookay then." Was all House could say.

Cameron thought for a moment. "Did I just offend him or something? What did he say about a spell? Couldn't he spell something? What would the bangs have to do with that anyway?"

House shrugged. "Let's go find someone else."

The kept walking through the castle.

"You know Cameron, he really should have been watching where he was going you know. Teenage boys really hurt when they slam really hard-"

A man with half-moon glasses, a crooked nose and piercing blue eyes walked up to them.

"Oh hello Mr Dumbledore." Cameron said to him. "We heard some loud banging noises and we were wondering if-"

"Everything is fine." He said motioning for them to follow him the way they had come.

"So," House began. "Mr Dumbledore, how do those staircases work? Must be a pretty complicated system-"

A bright orange ball of sparks began whizzing around Cameron's head in circles.

"What the hell!?" She cried.

Laughter could be heard from around the corner.

Professor Dumbledore reached out at extinguished the ball of sparks with his fingers. He couldn't use his wand in the fear of revealing anything. He rushed past the doctors around the corner and started speaking quietly and sternly to the culprits.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"I'm getting out of here!" House said.

"Good plan." Cameron agreed quickly.

They rounded the corner and rushed past Dumbledore who was speaking angrily to two identical boys with ginger hair. They passed many students, most of whom stared at the doctors and whispered to each other as they passed. A white blonde boy with a pointed face spat at the doctor's feet and muttered a quiet word to the two large boys behind him.

House and Cameron sped out onto the grounds and stopped part way there.

"Did that kid say filthy muddles?" House queried.

"House, don't worry about that."

"I don't know, that place is strange. No wonder Hermione is sick. I'd get sick too if I had to walk on moving staircases. I mean seriously that is just showing off!"

"Shut up House." Cameron said and pulled him close and kissed him tenderly. "Wow, it works on you too."

"What does?"

"Kissing. You kissed me to shut me up before. It shuts _you_ up too."

House shrugged innocently. "Well you'd better make sure, just in case."

Cameron grinned cheekily and pulled him close. "If you insist."


	9. Solved Mysteries

**A.N-****Well, my last chapter! Thankyou to all my reviewers and supporters! I'm glad to have you!**_**K.Chambers**__**- **_**Thank you for your comments, and I edited a small bit in chapter 4 "Under the Sea" with a bit that you said wasn't very Cameron-lik****e. I agree thankyou I edited that**** bit at the end. Thanks. ****This is my last chapter ****because I've revealed the rash thing which was a big clue to the docs****I did mean to reveal it so early, it just sort of happened. So here it ****is,**** the end of my ****fanfic****R/R please! (Wow long author's note! Well for me anyway.)**** P.S. Sorry I forgot authors note in the last chapter. Sorry I've been taking so long to update. I had writers block for ages but I've had inspiration recently.**

**Pairings- You've probably worked it out by now but House/Cameron, Ron/Hermione and ****I ****was**** going to do Wilson/Pomfrey but it didn't really fit in anywhere.**** You can use your imagination with that last one.**

**Diclaimer****- As usual "I'm not maki****ng any profit off of this ****and I don't own House MD or Harry Potter" and so on and so forth. I did make up this plot though ;)**** And I did sort of make a profit. Well not money but I really enjoyed writing it.**

"You know House, I'm glad I've managed to show your caring side. I really like it." Cameron smiled and ran her hand along his unshaven cheek.

"How dare you call me caring!?" House pretended to sob into his arm.

Cameron laughed. "You know, most people would like to be called caring. But of course I like your annoying, stubborn, sarcastic, curious side… to an extent…"

"It's my turn to use the weapon."

"Weap-?"

He kissed her.

"You know, the one that shuts you up?"

"Oh. That one." She breathed, close to his face. "You are taking advantage of that privilege-" He kissed her again.

The sound of two pagers rung out and they reluctantly pulled apart. "Haha, mine beeped first!" House grinned triumphantly.

"You are such a five year old." She said, pulling hers out. "It's Chase. Let's go."

"He can deal with it." He whined.

Cameron grabbed his unwilling hand and dragged him back to the temporary hospital.

"But mommy I don't wanna go to school!" "I'm tired!" "Chase smells bad!" He continued with annoying comments most of the way until Cameron used the "weapon" on him the rest of the way.

"That's really difficult when I'm walking you know." She commented when they got to the building.

"Oh you poor thing." He said sarcastically, waving his cane in her face.

They sped down the hallway and into the office.

"She has a butterfly rash on her face." Chase said when they walked in.

Foreman raised his eyebrows. "Are you two… holding hands?

They dropped hands. Wilson coughed loudly.

"_Rash on her face._" Chase said, louder this time.

"House wouldn't come. He was too lazy, so I had to drag him here." She glanced over at House. Technically that was sort of mostly kinda true, she thought. Well the dragging part.

_More like kiss him here. _House thought.

"SHE HAS A RASH ON HER FACE! LIKE A BUTTERFLY!" Chase yelled over the top of everyone. "One of the idiot teachers put stuff on it to get rid of it. It was there all along they just forgot to tell us. And while you two-" He gestured to House and Cameron. "Were off holding hands, we found out that her kidneys have failed."

"Which means her potassium levels were raised due to her acute kidney failure." Foreman added.

"It's lupus then." Cameron said. "Cerebral lupus. We should start her on steroids. 70mg of Prednisolone."

Wilson shook his head. "Doesn't explain the swollen knee, and a little while ago she got sweats and fever.

There was a silence as everyone thought it through.

"The joint aspiration." House said quietly after a moment. "You can't get all bacteria off the skin. Bacteria were introduced into the knee. What reaction do you get when you shove a needle through someone's knee and introduce bugs?"

"Swollen knee for a start, and then later, sweats, fever and rigors." Foreman said.

"It's lupus. Start her on steroids. 70mg of Prednisolone, stat." House murmured and the team rushed down to Hermione.

Wilson stayed behind.

"So," he began, smiling. "You and Cameron then?"

House knew he had been beaten. Wilson would find out some other way anyway. He'd already seen them lying together on the grass. "What does it matter to you?" He said quietly, looking at the ground.

Wilson shook his head. "Why are you so ashamed?"

"For starters, Chase will probably bite my head off. Wombats are really ferocious you know?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows.

House sighed. "He really likes Cameron. He always has, always will."

"But so have you. Haven't you House?"

"Did you know that that blonde nurse in the E.R. has webbed toes?"

Wilson shrugged. Why did he even bother trying to get House to admit his feelings about Cameron? About _anything_ really, apart from the amount of toes someone has and how amazingly revealing Cuddy's top happens to be.

"The really short blonde with the big knockers?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah that one." House replied, satisfied at his change in the subject.

"Well, are you coming to see Hermione? She'll want to thank you."

House rolled his eyes. "If I say no, will you make me go anyway?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Okay then… no. Well, let's go then."

POTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMDPOTTERMD

"So, she'll be okay then?" Ron asked excitedly.

"If everything goes well, she'll be back to school in a few weeks." Cameron replied happily.

Harry smiled. "Great. Glad to have you back Hermione."

"Never ever do this to us again Hermione! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Ron exclaimed, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'll try not to." She grinned back at Ron.

"We'll leave you to it then, shall we?" Chase said and the five doctors began to leave.

Hermione held out her hand. "Wait! I'd like to thank you all so much. Dr Chase, Dr Foreman and Dr Wilson, thankyou so much for all your help. And Dr House, thankyou. If not for you, I might not be here right now. Oh and Ally, thanks for our little chats. I hope it works out with Greg." She winked.

Cameron smiled sheepishly before looking at the floor, not daring to catch all her work mates' expressions. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chase nudge Wilson and Wilson sigh and slip him a green bank note.

"You're welcome Hermione. We're glad to hear you're okay." Foreman said before it got out of hand, giving the rest of them a helpful shove out the door.

Harry, Ron and Hermione could hear teasing voices from the hallway aimed at Cameron and House, mostly from the blonde doctor.

Harry turned to Ron. "So," he began, smiling. "You and Hermione then?"

At the same moment, Hermoine let out a giggle and Ron flushed bright red.

"You told him?" Ron cried.

"You can't keep a secret like that! And anyway, you were so cute when you told me you liked me." She giggled and leant up to peck him on the cheek, making Ron go even brighter red.

"Get a room!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

By this stage Ron looked like a sunburnt tomato. Hermione and Harry looked at him once before meeting each others eyes and collapsing in hysterics.

"It's not funny!" Ron shouted over Hermione and Harry's roars of laughter, going about three shades brighter.

Neither could speak and had to wait till the laughing subsided.

"No it's not funny. It's hilarious!" Hermione finally burst out between her subsiding giggles.

She took a deep breath. "Sorry Ron. Come here, I'll make it up to you."

And when they thought Ron couldn't go any redder…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.**** Well, that's the end of my ****fic****. It's pretty short I know but there you go. Please review I'm very keen to find out what you think of my first ****fanfic****. Thankyou to everyone that reviewed. A special thanks to Jules MD (Ally) for all her help with editing. Thanks everyone!**** I'll write some other ****fics**** soon.**


End file.
